Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer/Legends
|Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Länge=350 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht= |MGLT=80 MGLT |Antrieb=*6 Große Ionenantriebsblöcke *2 Kleine Ionenantriebsblöcke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Backup: Klasse 12 |Schild=880 SBD Deflektorschilde |Hülle=480 RU Panzerplatten |Energie=*Ionisationsreaktor *Haupt-Energiegeneratoren *Reserve-Energiezellen |Sensoren=Sensorschüssel |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*10 Schwere Turbolaserkanonen *20 Ionenkanonen (Standard)/20 Leichte Punktabwehr-Laserkanonen (Anti-Sternjäger) *5 Traktorstrahl- batterien (Aufrüstung) *2 Sprengkopfwerfer (je 10 Standard-Sprengköpfe, teilweise) |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*1.092 **1.007 Crewmitglieder **87 Schützen *500 Minimalcrew |Passagiere=142 Soldaten |Beladung=3.500 Metrische Tonnen |Hangar=4 TIE-Jäger (extern) |Vorräte=1 Jahr |In Dienst=Vor 22 VSY |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=40 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Kampfkreuzer *Unterstützungskreuzer *Schnelle Angriffe *Eskortschiff *Anti-Sternjäger-Kreuzer (Umrüstung) *Sektor-Patrouillenschiff *Scout *Kommandoschiff *Offiziellen-Transportschiff |Flotten=*Flotte der Galaktischen Republik *Imperiale Flotte *Planetare Flotten |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz *Konföderation }} Der Leichte Kreuzer der Carrack-Klasse, kurz oft Carrack-Kreuzer oder einfach Carrack genannt, der Damorian Manufacturing Corporation war ein Kriegsschiff, welches in den letzten Jahren der Galaktischen Republik entworfen und nach den Klonkriegen vom Imperium übernommen wurde. Während des Konfliktes gegen die Rebellen-Allianz, die spätere Neue Republik, begann man, mehr und mehr dieser Schiffe für den Kampfeinsatz zu nutzen. Auch die Rebellen griffen auf diese Kreuzer zurück. Einige Zeit nachdem die Neue Republik Coruscant erobert hatte, begann auch die Republik, Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer in ihren Reihen zu nutzen. Beschreibung Aufbau Die Carrack-Klasse war ein 350 Meter langer leichter Kreuzer mit einem eher schlichten Design. Von seiner stumpfen Frontseite aus verlief der Rumpf zunächst flach und stieg zum Heck hin leicht an. Am Bug lag die Brücke mitsamt des Sichtfensters, welches sich über mehrere Decks erstreckte. Dort befanden sich auch einige Lasergeschütze und die Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Dahinter folgte der Mittelteil des Schiffes, welcher auf der Oberseite von überlappenden Panzerplatten geschützt wurde. Auch die Sensoren waren hier installiert. Auf der Unterseite befanden sich externe Andockbuchten, da bei der Konzeption kein eigener Schiffshangar vorgesehen war. Der hinteren Mittelteil enthielt unter anderem den Hauptreaktor des Kreuzers, welcher vollständig im Inneren lag. Am Heck sah man schließlich die Antriebssektion mit jeweils einer Auswöbung zu jeder Seite, welche den Ionisations-Reaktor umgab. Hier brachten die Entwickler auch die Reservenergiezellen des Schiffes unter. Die Bewaffnung eines Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzers bestand zur Zeit des Imperiums für gewöhnlich aus zehn schweren Turbolasern, zwanzig Ionenkanonen und, nach Nachrüstung, fünf Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Die Schiffe konnten jedoch auch leicht umgerüstet werden, wobei man die Ionenkanonen gegen leichte Punktabwehr-Laserkanonen austauschte. Der Kreuzer eignete sich damit auch zur Bekämpfung von Sternjägern. Verwendung miniatur|links|Leichter Kreuzer im Trockendock Die Ingenieure entwarfen den Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer als günstigen Ersatz für teurere und größere Schiffe der Alten Republik. Das Innere gestalteten sie so, dass durch geschichtete Schotts und Überlebensmodule die Überlebenschance für die Mannschaftsmitglieder deutlich gesteigert wurde. Es wurde später unzählige Male berichtet, dass imperiale Raumschiffe Wrackteile von Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzern fanden, welche noch Überlebende enthielten. Zusätzlich verstärkten die Schotts die Hülle, so dass ein Carrack oft stärkeren Beschuss überlebte, welcher gleichgroße Schiffe sonst vernichtet hätte. Dass der Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer überhaupt als leichter Kreuzer klassifiziert wurde, lag hauptsächlich an seinem Verhältnis von Bewaffnung zu seiner Größe. Dieses erlaubte ihm, auch größere Feindschiffe anzugreifen und gegen sie zu bestehen, obwohl es als eine seiner Primärmissionen vorgesehen war, dass er nur gegen Korvetten vorgehen sollte. In seiner Anti-Sternjäger-Konfiguration besaß der Kreuzer noch 20 kleinere Punktverteidigungslaser, um sich gegen Raumjäger und Raketen zu wehren. Jedoch besaß der Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer auch Nachteile. Im Bereich des Hauptreaktors waren die Schiffe nicht ausreichend gepanzert, was dazu führen konnte, dass ein gut gezielter Schuss in diesem Bereich die Schiffe ausschalten konnte. Zudem nahmen seine besonderen Sicherheitssysteme viel Platz in Anspruch, was dazu führte, dass er einer der größten leichten Kreuzer war, der keinen internen Hangar besaß. Stattdessen verfügte das Schiff über vier externe Andockbuchten, welche für TIE-Jäger genutzt wurden, die für das Schiff Aufklärungs- und Kuriermissionen durchführen konnten. Um jedoch den tatsächlichen Mangel von adäquater Jägerunterstützung auszugleichen, verfügte der Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer über starke Ionenantriebe, welche die einzelnen Schiffe dieser Klasse zu den schnellsten Kreuzern des Imperiums machten, wobei sie die Geschwindigkeit eines X-Flüglers erreichten. Geschichte Als Unterstützungskreuzer konzipiert wurden Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer vornehmlich als Patrouillenschiffe in ganz oder teilweise befriedeten Sektoren eingesetzt. Hierbei konnten sich Schiffe wie die Windsinger einen Namen als Piratenjäger machen. Sie nahmen später auch auf Seiten der Republik an den Klonkriegen teil. So wurden viele als Eskorte für Handelskonvois verwendet, welche unter ständigen Übergriffen der Separatisten litten. Gegen Ende der Raumschlacht über Coruscant war eine kleinere Gruppe von drei Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzern sogar maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass das Flaggschiff der Separatisten, die Unsichtbare Hand, nicht in den Hyperraum fliehen konnte. So beschossen sich die feindlichen Schiffe zunächst gegenseitig und schränkten so den Handlungsspielraum der Unsichtbaren Hand ein. Selbst als einer der Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer nahezu zerstört war, versperrte es General Grievous' Schiff den Weg zur Flucht. Anschließend forderte der Kommandant Lorth Needa von Bord seines Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzers aus die Kapitulation und Übergabe des Kanzlers. miniatur|links|Die [[Schlacht von Thon Boka]] Nachdem die Alte Republik untergegangen und das Imperium gegründet war, übernahm dieses den Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer in die Reihen der Imperialen Flotte. Obwohl der Entwurf dieses Leichten Kreuzers schon älter war, konnte er aufgrund seiner Bewaffnung auch gegen neuere Modelle bestehen, weshalb sich das Imperium auch nur sehr langsam um Ersatz für diese Kreuzer bemühte. Man begann auch hier, den Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer hauptsächlich als Patrouillenschiff einzusetzen, um in ruhigeren und befriedeten Sektoren für Ordnung zu sorgen, oder er dienten der Befriedung einiger Sektoren am Äußeren Rand, wie zum Beispiel die Dominant bei Bakura. Des Weiteren dienten sie oft als Transportschiffe für hochrangige Imperiale Gouverneure oder Moffs. Sie wurden zudem für Kouriermissionen eingesetzt, und wenn ihnen einige kleinere Schiffe unterstellt wurden, fungierten sie auch als Aufklärer. Um 3 VSY stellte der Imperator eine 500 Schiffe große Flotte zusammen, welche zum Großteil aus Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzern bestand. Diese sollten in der Schlacht von Thon Boka kämpfen, welche die intelligente Spezies der Oswaft auslöschen sollte. Dies konnte durch das Eingreifen von Lando Calrissian verhindert werden. Später nahm die Eminence an der Schlacht von Endor teil. Zuweilen wurden sie auch für Abfangaufgaben eingesetzt. So gelang es dem Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer Eile im Jahr 6 NSY, den vom Imperium gesuchten Gil Bastra einzufangen. Im späteren Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, als das Imperium mehr und mehr Schiffe verlor, wurden Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer oft zum Ausgleich an die Front geschickt. [[Datei:Carrack battle.jpg|miniatur|Einige Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer im Kampf gegen einen Bothan-Angriffskreuzer]] In den Wirren nach Endor begann der Aufstieg der Kriegsherren, welche damit begannen, große Teile der Flotte unter ihrer Flagge zu vereinen. So stand unter dem Kommando des abtrünnigen Großadmiral Josef Grungers eine gewaltige Armada, in der auch einhundert Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer vorhanden waren. In seinem Streben nach dem Imperialen Thron begann er einen Angriff auf die Kernsysteme. Von Corellia aus wollte er Coruscant angreifen, jedoch geriet er in ein Gefecht mit seinem Widersacher Großadmiral Danetta Pitta, welcher mit einer Torpedosphäre Grungers Flotte auslöschte. Beide starben, nachdem Grunger Pittas Torpedosphäre mit seinem Flaggschiff rammte. Der Kriegsherr Zsinj nannte ebenfalls einige Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer sein Eigen und setzte sie unter anderem für seinen Überfall auf die Werften von Kuat ein, in der es ihm gelang, den Supersternzerstörer Razor's Kiss zu kapern. Anschließend befanden sich einige dieser Schiffe in seinen Flottenverbänden, welche gegen den Flottenverband von Han Solo kämpften. Meist endete es jedoch desaströs, wenn Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer auf langsamere, aber schwerer bewaffnete Schiffe trafen, da sie hierfür nicht konzipiert waren. Im Jahr 9 NSY musste Großadmiral Thrawn gegen zwei Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer während seines Angriffes auf Bpfassh kämpfen, setzte aber wiederum selbst ungefähr 22 dieser Schiffe während seiner Operation bei Sluis Van ein. Zu dieser Zeit wurden die Kreuzer auch von der Neuen Republik eingesetzt. Im Jahr 12 NSY erschienen einige Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer als Teil einer Verstärkungsflotte zum Ende des Angriffes des Tiefkern-Imperiums auf Yavin IV und halfen dabei, die Schlacht für die Republik zu gewinnen. Mit fortschreitendem Alter galten diese Schiffe als überholt und wurden ausgemustert. Jedoch waren etliche der Schiffe zur Zeit des Neuen Jedi Ordens immer noch im Dienst innerhalb der Raumflotte des Imperiums sowie einiger schlecht ausgerüsteter planetarer Verteidigungsflotten, wo sie auch im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg zum Einsatz kamen. Einige Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer wurden unter dem Kommando von Gilad Pellaeon als Teil der Vierten Flotte in der Endschlacht um Coruscant eingesetzt. Nachdem sich die Galaxis von diesem Krieg erholt hatte, griff wieder eine Kriegspartei im nächsten großen Konflikt auf Schiffe der Carrack-Klasse zurück. Als ein schwerer Träger der Galaktischen Allianz die Centerpoint-Station angriff, entsendete die Konföderation zwei Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer, um diesen davon abzubringen. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer wurde zuerst von den Autoren des Imperial Sourcebook erdacht. Zum ersten Mal tauchten sie in Erben des Imperiums von Timothy Zahn im Erweiterten Universum auf, da dieser dazu angehalten wurde, sich an bereits veröffentlichtes offizielles Material zu halten. Eine größere Rolle spielte ein Schiff dieser Klasse aber erst im Roman Der Pakt von Bakura in welchem die Dominant eine zentrale Rolle einnimmt. Danach tauchten Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer sporadisch immer mal wieder in vereinzelten Büchern des EU auf. Mit Tarkin übernahm James Luceno die Schiffsklasse in den neuen Kanon. *Der Name Carrack leitet sich von einem Schiffstyp aus dem Spätmittelalter ab. Im Deutschen werden diese Schiffe als Karacke bezeichnet. *In der ersten Übersetzung der Thrawn-Trilogie gab es Fehler: Hierbei wurde bei Carrack-class light cruiser das Wort light nicht mit leicht übersetzt, sodass es im Roman Erben des Imperiums als Lichtkreuzer der Carrack-Klasse fehlübersetzt wurde. *Im Roman Exil der Reihe Wächter der Macht werden Carrack-Klasse-Schiffe als Kanonenboote bezeichnet, obwohl sie ansonsten als Leichte Kreuzer klassifiziert werden. *In wird angegeben, dass der Carrack-Klasse-Kreuzer bis zu fünf Raumjäger an externen Andockbuchten mitführen kann. Alle anderen Quellen sprechen jedoch von nur vier Jägern. *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' gibt zwölf Turbolaser an. *Das Imperial Sourcebook nennt bei der Schussrichtungsangabe neben zwei vorderen Turbolasern je drei zu den drei anderen Seiten, was der Summe von 10 widerspricht. Bei den Laserkanonen werden dafür vier pro Richtung angegeben, was nicht alle 20 Kanonen einschließt. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem auf 350 Meter Länge gerundeten Carrack-Kreuzer (CRCK) eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 18 MGLT, viele Turbolasertürme, zwei Sprengkopfwerfer, 160-SBD-Schilde und eine 100-RU-Hülle. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt dem 351 Meter langen Carrack-Kreuzer zwei große und drei kleinere Doppelturbolasertürme, 880-SBD-Schilde und eine 480-RU-Hülle. *In Rebellion hat der leichte Carrack-Kreuzer Turbolaser, die je die Stärke 5 an Bug und Heck und 15 an den Flanken entfalten. Dazu kommen Laserkanonen mit den Stärken 60 an Vorder- und Rückseite und 90 an den Seiten. Die Traktorstrahlen erreichen die Stärke 1. Die Schildstärke beträgt 200, die Hüllenstärke 1.000. Der Kreuzer erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 2 die Geschwindigkeit 6. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''X-Wing'' **''Angriff auf Coruscant'' **''Operation Eiserne Faust'' **''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Callista-Trilogie: Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Wächter der Macht'' **''Exil'' **''Zorn'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals'' * }} bg:Carrack cruiser en:Carrack-class light cruiser/Legends es:Crucero ligero clase Carrack fr:Croiseur léger de classe Carrack/Légendes hu:Carrack-osztályú könnyűcirkáló ja:キャラック級軽クルーザー nl:Carrack-class Light Cruiser pt:Legends:Cruzador leve classe Carraca ru:Лёгкий крейсер типа «Каракка» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Damorian Manufacturing Corporation Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Carrack-Kreuzer Kategorie:Legends